vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Migikata no Chou
[[Archivo:Vocaloid_Kagamine_Rin_Butterfly_1.jpg|thumb|300px|Migikata no Chou Ilustrada por Akiakane]]Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder (右肩の蝶 / Migikata no Chou) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Ésta canción trata una relación tortuosa la cual era solo con el fin sexual, no un noviazgo, y termina en dolor y remordimiento por el lado de una u otra parte afectiva. Actuálmente esta canción supera las 2 millones de visitas en Nicovideo, siendo una de las canciones más conocidas de Kagamine Rin y el autor Nori-P. Ha aparecido en conciertos y forma parte en los juegos Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade y Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Intérprete: Kagamine Rin Música: Nori-P Letra: Mizuno Yura Ilustración: Akiakane *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Butterfly *Digital Trax presents VOCALO★POPS BEST feat. Hatsune Miku *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocaloanthems feat. Hatsune Miku *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalotwinkle feat. Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len *MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES "Hajimemashite, Hatsune Miku desu" *VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Aka) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend Complete Collection Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por Another Wanna Be. *Traducción al Español por https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmDaHmbXxk4 Kanji= 右肩に紫蝶々　キスをしたこの部屋の隅で 切ないと云う感情を知る　響くピアノ　不協和音 右肩に紫蝶々　キスをしたこの部屋の隅で 切ないと云う感情を知る　響くピアノ　不協和音 悪い夢にうなされた　私を早く起こして どんなことでも始まりは　些細なことでしょう？ どこがいいかなんて　聞かれても困る 綺麗な夜に惑わされたまま行方不明だから 長いまつげ　三日月アイライン　まぶたに乗せて光るリップ 右肩に紫蝶々　キスをしたこの部屋の隅で 切ないと云う感情を知る　響くピアノ　不協和音 右肩に紫蝶々　キスをしたこの部屋の隅で 切ないと云う感情を知る　響くピアノ　不協和音 雨の中で濡れた　髪が異常に冷たくて 寂しさをトイレに　吐き出して震えて待ってる 追いかけては逃げるから　それ以上で返して 真剣だから笑うと　痛い目に遭うよいい？ 赤い爪と　安物の指輪　傷付く度増えるピアス 抱き寄せて　歪んだ体　埋めるのはあなたしかいない そうでしょう？　わかってるくせに　境界線とっくに越えてる 後悔は死ぬほどしてる　その分だけ快感を呼び覚ます 狂いだした　私を止めて　一瞬でラクにしてよ 抱き寄せて　歪んだ体　埋めるのはあなたしかいない そうでしょう？　わかってるくせに　境界線とっくに越えてる 後悔は死ぬほどしてる　その分だけ快感を呼び覚ます 狂いだした　私を止めて　一瞬でラクにしてよ 右肩に紫蝶々　キスをしたこの部屋の隅で 切ないと云う感情を知る　響くピアノ　不協和音 |-| Romaji= migikata ni murasaki chouchou kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru hibiku PIANO fukyou waon warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshou? dokoga ii ka nante kikare temo komaru kirei na yoru ni madowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara nagai matsuge mikkadzuki airain mabuta ni nosete hikaru rippu migikata ni murasaki chouchou kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru hibiku PIANO fukyou waon {maru de ma-ma-marude} {wa kono heya no sumi de} {maru de ma-ma-marude} {fukyou waon} ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijou ni tsumetakute samishisa wo toire ni haki dashite furuete matte oikakete wa nigeru kara sore ijou de kaeshite shinken dakara warau to itai me ni auyo ii? akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa kizu tuku tabi fueru piasu daki yosete yuganda karada umerunowa anata shika inai sou deshou? wakatteru kuse ni kyoukai sen tokkuni koeteru koukai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan wo yobi samasu kurui dashita watashi wo tomete isshun de raku ni shiteyo kizuguchi kara toke dashita mono wa aijou soretomo aa koukai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan wo yobi samasu kurui dashita watashi wo tomete isshun de raku ni shiteyo daki yosete yuganda karada umerunowa anata shika inai sou deshou? wakatteru kuse ni kyōukai sen tokkuni koeteru migikata ni murasaki chouchou kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru hibiku PIANO fukyou waon migikata ni murasaki chouchou kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru hibiku PIANO fukyou waon |-| Español= Una Mariposa morada, en el hombro derecho Nos besamos en aquella esquina de esa habitación Comprendí lo que es, un amor desgarrador El sonido del PIANO Resuena, Disonancia en mí cabeza Estoy teniendo una pesadilla ¡Rápido! ¡Despiertame! El inico siempre es tan trivial, ¿verdad? No me preguntes sí estoy bien, ya que la respuesto no te daré. En una hermosa noche, fuí engañado, y perdí mí camino. Alargas tus pestañas, te delineas y das brillo a tus ojos... ¡Una vez más llevas ese lapiz labial! Una Mariposa morada, en el hombro derecho Nos besamos en aquella esquina de esa habitación Comprendí lo que es, un amor desgarrador El sonido del PIANO Resuena, Disonancia en mí cabeza Disonacia en mí cabeza Nos besamos en Nos besamos en La esquina de la habitación Mariposa Mariposa Ma-Ma-Mariposa Mariposa Mariposa Mariposa. Me moje en la lluvia, mí cabello congelado pareciera estar. Le di rienda suelta a mí soledad, en el baño de la habitación. Me congelo mientras te espero. Corro detrás de tí persiguiendote, pero tu me perseguías también. ¡Ya, hablo enserio! Sí crees que te engaño, solo te dañarás, ¿está bien? Pinto mis uñas de rojo y un anillo luce en mí. Agregaré más joyas a mis pertenencias. Ven, acurrucate en mí, hay un agujero en mí. Eres la única que puede llenar mí corazón, ¿cómo me pude confundir? ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁS! ¡Estoy tan arrepentido, QUISIERA MORIR! Obtuve mucho placer y arrepentimientos. Loco me volveré, ¡parame, por favor! Hazme volver, ¡Y matame YA! El líquido que salió de la herida... ¿Esto es amor oh...? ¡Ahhh! ¡Estoy tan arrepentido, QUISIERA MORIR! Obtuve mucho placer y arrepentimientos. Loco me volveré, ¡parame, por favor! Hazme volver, ¡Y matame YA! Ven, acurrucate en mí, hay un agujero en mí. Eres la única que puede llenar mí corazón, ¿cómo me pude confundir? ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁS! Una Mariposa morada, en el hombro derecho Nos besamos en aquella esquina de esa habitación Comprendí lo que es, un amor desgarrador El sonido del PIANO Resuena, Disonancia en mí cabeza Una Mariposa morada, en el hombro derecho Nos besamos en aquella esquina de esa habitación Comprendí lo que es, un amor desgarrador El sonido del PIANO Resuena, Disonancia en mí cabeza Versiones Sucesivas Versión de Kagamine Len [[Archivo:Vocaloid_Kagamine_Len_Butterfly_1.jpg|thumb|300px|Migikata no Chou Ilustrada por Akiakane]] El 3 de Mayo de 2009, Nori-P subió a Nicovideo una nueva versión de la canción utilizando a Kagamine Len. Actualmente, esta versión es mucho más famosa que la original, superando las 2 millones de visitas en Nicovideo y considerándose una de las canciones más conocidas de Kagamine Len. Muchos fans han llegado a pensar que esta era la versión original, dado a la fama que posee. Al igual que la original, ha aparecido en conciertos, y forma parte de los juegos Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade y Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Intérprete: Kagamine Len Música: Nori-P Letra: Mizuno Yura Ilustración: Akiakane *Nicovideo *Youtube *Piapro (Off Vocal) Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Butterfly *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalogemini feat. Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalogenesis feat. Hatsune Miku *The Legend of Chouzetsu Chouseishi *VOCALO DANCE *Vocalo Choumix feat. Hatsune Miku *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji tomado de Letras.com. *Traducción al Español por no sabemos de quién es la traducción ¡Avísanos!. Kanji= （右肩に紫蝶々　キスをしたこの部屋の隅で 切ないと云う感情を知る　響くピアノ…） 不協和音 右肩に紫蝶々　キスをしたこの部屋の隅で 切ないという感情を知る　響くピアノ　不協和音 悪い夢にうなされた私を早く起こして どんなことでも始まりは些細なことでしょう？ どこがいいかなんて　聞かれても困る 綺麗な夜に惑わされたまま行方不明だから 長いまつげ　三日月アイラインまぶたに乗せて　光るリップ 右肩に紫蝶々　キスをしたこの部屋の隅で 切ないという感情を知る　響くピアノ　不協和音 雨の中で濡れた　髪が異常に冷たくて 寂しさをトイレに吐き出して震えて待ってる 追いかけては逃げるからそれ以上で返して 真剣だから笑うと痛い目に遭うよいい？ 赤い爪と　安物の指輪　傷付く度増えるピアス 抱き寄せて　歪んだ体　埋めるのはあなたしかいない そうでしょう？　わかってるくせに　境界線とっくに越えてる 後悔は死ぬほどしてる　その分だけ快感を呼び覚ます 狂いだした私を止めて　一瞬でラクにしてよ 傷口から溶け出したものは　愛情それとも　Ah... 後悔は死ぬほどしてる　その分だけ快感を呼び覚ます 狂いだした私を止めて　一瞬でラクにしてよ 抱き寄せて　歪んだ体　埋めるのはあなたしかいない そうでしょう？　わかってるくせに　境界線とっくに越えてる 右肩に紫蝶々　キスをしたこの部屋の隅で 切ないという感情を知る　響くピアノ　不協和音 右肩に紫蝶々　（キスをしたこの部屋の隅で） 切ないという感情を知る　（響くピアノ） 不協和音 |-| Romaji= migikata ni murasaki chōcho kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon migikata ni murasaki chōcho kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshō? dokoga īka nante kikare temo komaru kirei na yoru ni madowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara nagai matsuge mikazuki eyeline mabuta ni nosete hikaru lip migikata ni murasaki chōcho kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijō ni tsumetakute samishisa wo toire ni haki dashite furuete matteru oikakete wa nigeru kara sore ijō de kaeshite shinken dakara warau to itai me ni auyo ī? akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa kizu tuku tabi fueru piasu daki yosete yuganda karada umerunowa anata shika inai sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koeteru kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan wo yobi samasu kurui dashita watashi wo tomete isshun de raku ni shiteyo daki yosete yuganda karada umerunowa anata shika inai sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koeteru kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan wo yobi samasu kurui dashita watashi wo tomete isshun de raku ni shiteyo migikata ni murasaki chōcho kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon |-| Español= En tu hombro yo, una mariposa soy Besos de pasión Que vuelan por la habitación Aprendí el dolor, de un amor desgarrador Y como un PIANO, mi alma resonó En tu hombro yo, una mariposa soy Besos de pasión Que vuelan por la habitación Aprendí el dolor, de un amor desgarrador Y como un PIANO, mi alma resonó En una pesadilla estoy Del cuál solo tú me podrías despertar Todo inicio es siempre tan trivial Pero así es como empieza toda pasión me pregunto si acaso esto esta bien no hay que responder primero hay que probar por la noche te dejas llevar y te entregas a mi,a completa voluntad alargas tus pestañas,te delineas la mirada te pones nuevamente ese brillo labial en tu hombro yo, una mariposa soy Besos de pasión Que vuelan por la habitación Aprendí el dolor, de un amor desgarrador Y como un PIANO, mi alma resonó mi alma resono besos de pasion en nuestra habitacion,en nuestra habitacion vuela,vuelan,vuelan en nuestra habitacion humedo por la lluvia quedé mi cabello empapado y mi llanto oculto motivado por la soledad en el baño temblando te fui a esperar te persigo queriendo escapar y a la vez tu me sigues,es raro ¿no crees? sentirme asi me ha empezado a doler no puedo controlarme ya no puedo mas pintas tus uñas rojas,te pones una argolla si estas conmigo nuevas joyas tu tendrás ven y abrazáme llena el hueco en mi interior solo tu podras satisfacer mi corazon yo te quiero a ti,¿como es que me confundi? ¿acaso no eres tu quien me ha robado la razon? qué desilución,quisiera morirme aquí siempre obtengo tanto arrepentimiento como placer no quiero mas dolor,mátame ya por favor solo acabame,detén esta unión cuando estas conmigo me intento convencer de que el dolor en mi no importa que desilucion quisiera morirme aqui siempre obtengo tanto arrepentimiento como placer no quiero mas dolor,mátame ya por favor solo acabame,deten esta union ven y abrázame llena el hueco en mi interior solo tú podrás satisfacer mi corazon yo te quiero a ti,¿como es que me confundí? ¿acaso no eres tú quien me ha robado la razón? en tu hombro yo,una mariposa soy besos de pasión que vuelan por la habitación aprendí el dolor de un amor desgarrador y como un PIANO mi alma resonó en tu hombro yo,una mariposa soy besos de pasión que vuelan por la habitación aprendí el dolor de un amor desgarrador y como un PIANO mi alma resonó Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Akiakane. *Ilustración Oficial en Pixiv (Versión de Rin). *Ilustración Oficial en Pixiv (Versión de Len). Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Contenido Fuerte Categoría:Canción publicada en 2009